


Subconscious Revenge

by ripperstreet



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripperstreet/pseuds/ripperstreet
Summary: Set in season two after things begin to fall apart between Susan and Jackson...A strong memory in Susan's mind begins to unfold just as she had imagined all those years ago - she just didn't expect it to take place upon Reid's desk or for her husband to disrupt them in a way that would cause Reid tremendous distress.
Relationships: Susan Hart/Edmund Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Subconscious Revenge

“American…” Reid muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he sorted through several files on one of the benches in The Dead Room. Relentlessly trying to find the papers he had come to find; he cursed The Captain for leaving his room in such a state. He knew Jackson had been having relationship troubles with Miss. Susan, but he swore it would not affect his work – this, however, was proving otherwise. It was already passed nightfall and the majority of H Division had gone home – but not Inspector Reid. Fearing being home alone for another night, also knowing he would most likely struggle to sleep, he tried to occupy his weary mind with work. Finding it, though, was demonstrating to be difficult. 

As Reid’s frustration grew, he thrashed about the room, scowling in confusion before jolting slightly in surprise when he heard a knock at the door. 

“Miss. Hart?” He squinted his eyes, looking up toward the window in the door and noticing her gazing through it. She smiled politely once catching his gaze. “Come in.” He spoke louder. 

“Good evening, Inspector.” The smile remained on her lips as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. 

“And to you,” Reid nodded, standing up straight, “Can I help you?”

“I don’t suppose you happen to have seen my pathetic excuse of a husband, have you?” She arched a brow, folding her arms across her chest. 

“I am afraid I have not,” Reid shook his head, “Not since he left the station.”

“How long since?” She looked around the room – the state of the room. 

“I cannot say, Miss. Hart. I was not here when he left.” Reid shrugged, watching her closely, “If you wish, Sargent. Atherton will probably have a better idea than me. Forgive me.” Reid narrowed his eyes, frowning from his attempt at being helpful as he returned to searching through the several stacks of paper laying on the bench.

“Typical of him…” Susan sighed, continuing to scan around the room, “He appears just as filthy and deceitful in his work as he is in his actions toward a trusting marriage.” 

Reid remained quiet, unsure of how to respond. The room fell silent for a few long moments, only the sound of ruffling papers being heard. 

“Miss. Hart, do not think of me as ill-mannered, but is there something else I could assist you with?” Reid spoke with his gaze still fixed to the bench, almost able to feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of his head as she watched. 

“Oh, no, excuse me, Inspector, I guess I was just noticing how untidy The Captain keeps his room – it replicates the same way he…” 

“Captain Jackson usually does have his Dead Room in order; however, I am in need of a certain paper, and it would appear that he is the only person who knows where it could be…” Reid exhaled deeply, sieving through the pieces of paper in his hands, “So, in turn, I must riffle through everything that is here.”

“May I help?” Susan arched a brow, stepping further into the room, “I cannot help but notice your irritation from what one can only assume is a result of you not being able to find what you are looking for.”

“I am not irked about the matter and I do appreciate your offer, Miss. Hart, but I shall find it sooner or later,” He placed the stack of papers down, mumbling quietly, “If it is the last thing I do.”

“Come now, Mr. Reid, my husband is very well known for making a mess of things while also hiding the precise information you actually need… The least I could do is put the years of practice my unfortunate self has had with him in assisting you with whatever it is that you seek.” She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips and now standing at the side of the Inspector as she added, “Besides, I run a brothel in the heart of Whitechapel; I have seen my fair share of frustrated men and tend to now know exactly what one looks like.”

“If you insist.” Reid let out a defeated sigh and squinted his eyes. Susan remained stood beside him as he shuffled through the papers, absentmindedly watching as his large hands rummaged between them. “Did you come here alone?” Reid spoke after a few moments of silence, still keeping his eyes down.

“I did,” Susan nodded, “Why do you ask?”

“It is dark.” Reid responded, handing her a stack of paper he had already looked through – intending on keeping them separate so he didn’t do the same thing twice. 

“Does that bother you, Mr. Reid?” She arched a brow, watching him closely as the skimming of her hand over his caused his body to tense slightly. 

“I will not have you walk home alone, Miss. Hart. Have Sargent Atherton walk you,” He finally looked up, “I insist.” He spoke in an authoritative tone. 

“Insist?” Susan arched an inquisitive brow, trying not to let her mind wander to what she imagined what else he could possibly insist on. Reid nodded and remained silent. Susan continued to watch him intently as she kept hold of the papers he had previously handed her. Reid let out a small huff.

“Forgive me, Miss. Hart, but if you intend to help, could you possibly do a little more than just stand at my side?” Reid tried his best not to come across as abrupt. 

“You have not told me what it is I am to do, inspector,” Susan narrowed her eyebrows, “You simply handed me these pieces of paper.” 

“Place them in a separate pile and wait until I am done with the next,” He cleared his throat, pausing for a moment, “Please.”

“Of course.” Susan smiled politely and placed the papers down on the counter beside her, ensuring they were well out of the way from the ones Reid had yet to go through.  
While waiting for the next batch of papers to be handed to her, she couldn’t help but admire the way his fingers traced over each bit of text. There was a time – she often recalled in her mind – where those hands were upon her body. Not in any suggestive way, but he did know what he was looking for. The situation – had he continued with such intent – of how that could’ve panned out often played upon Susan’s mind, though she had never admitted to anyone. 

“Damn the American…” Reid muttered, thrusting some more papers in Susan’s direction before sighing as he began to look through the rest. Susan watched closely, tempted almost to get a rise out of him in his current state. 

“Damn him indeed.” Susan agreed, but she wasn’t thinking of Jackson right now. Her eyes trailed from his fingers to his forearms, up to his biceps, along his shoulders – broad, strong shoulders – she paused her wondering eyes for a moment when they settled on a fading bruised mark upon his neck. Her mind pondered as to where it could’ve come from, her breath catching in her throat slightly as his abrupt hand shook her out of her trance – more papers for her to put to one side. She remained silent but noticed the obvious distress on his face as each turn of paper became slightly harsher than the one before. “Inspector, I cannot help but notice that with each batch of paper you hand to me, your annoyance only grows rather than decreases.”

“It is not helped greatly by none of these files being in any particular order.” Reid shook his head, gazing down at the final pile of paper on the bench. 

“Correct me if I am wrong, Mr. Reid,” Susan’s eyes returned to the circular purple patch just above his collar – noticing he must have wanted it to remain unseen as his collar was pulled up a little further than the other side – just not enough for it to be covered. She bit her lip for a brief moment before daring herself to continue, “But rumour has it that it is Councillor Cobden of who’s bed it is that you take all of your frustrations to, is it not?”

Reid froze from the as-a-matter-of-fact tone of her question. He tightened his grip on the paper and pressed his lips harder together, blinking hard. He didn’t want to confirm her suspicions, but he knew that his pause had spanned out too long for Susan to think otherwise. 

“I… Was not aware I was inviting you in here to discuss my personal matters.” Reid cleared his throat. 

“Nor was I, Mr. Reid, although the mark upon your neck is quite the invitation for such a conversation.” Susan arched a brow, allowing her eyes to fixate on it yet again.

“Th-The mark upon my…” Reid scowled, half confused and half in embarrassment for a moment before gasping quietly as he realised what she was getting at. He lifted his hand and attempted at lifting his collar again, avoiding eye contact with Susan. 

“To say you are an inspector, it would seem you are not tremendously good at covering your own tracks.” Susan attempted to joke.

“I was not expecting someone to make comments on a discolouration to a patch of my skin.” Reid swallowed hard, knowing he was pretty much digging himself a deeper hole at this point. 

“Yet you do not deny it has come from her.” Susan continued to press him for an answer.

“Miss. Hart-…” Reid’s voice was low but slightly at unease. He waited a few moments before beginning to scan the text before him with his index finger, trying to block out what Susan was trying her hardest to get him to admit. Susan watched intently, sensing the change in the Inspector. Her eyes followed his finger again. Her mind wandered again. Thoughts of her drunken husband were gone for now. She couldn’t help herself. 

“Is that what you were doing in order to receive that, hm?” She asked while tilting her head, “Tracing your fingertips along her skin just like you are doing so with that paper?” Her voice became slightly more suggestive, watching in amusement as Reid tensed again. “I suppose the question is, Mr. Reid, which of these did you desperately seek more, hm? This piece of information you believe The Captain has hidden or the lips of Miss. Cobden latched onto your neck?”

Reid inhaled shakily and closed his eyes for a short moment. His mind recalled the night not so long since – so did his cock. Susan noticed the shift in his breathing pattern as he tried to come off as unbothered. 

“I know your fingers are capable of scanning more than just text upon some paper, Inspector.” Susan bit her lip, flickering her eyes to his face and catching his gaze for just a moment before he looked away. 

“Pardon?” Reid looked at her with a slightly shocked expression. 

“Do you not remember?” Susan gasped playfully before letting out a small giggle, “Oh, it must be… Five years since?”

“Since what, Miss. Hart?” Reid squinted his eyes, turning to her this time. 

“You and I, Mr. Reid,” Susan tried not to smirk, “Back at Tenter Street. Your hands making their way down the sides of my body – trying to find something. Almost as you are today, except it is not another human who is underneath the deserving of your caressing hands.”

“I see…” Reid nodded hesitantly. 

“Do you now recall the memory, hm?” Susan raised an eyebrow. 

“I do.” He responded unenthusiastically. 

“I know I have recalled the moment – many times,” She dared herself to step closer to him, “Laid spread beneath my husband while he–” 

“Please, Miss. Hart, spare me the detail and make your point.” Reid grimaced at the thought of the Captain in such a state. 

“I open my eyes and I see him,” Susan slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip, trailing her eyes up to his body until they met his and now speaking in more of a whisper, “I close them, and I see you.”

Reid tried his best not to show his real reaction to Susan’s latest confession and instead tried to ignore the rising arousal in the pit of his stomach – appalled that he appeared to be quite literally growing to the idea of Susan’s insinuation. 

“Miss. Hart, I am not entirely sure what you expect to come of this conversation.” Reid frowned in a bid to cover up his blushing cheeks.

“Both of us, preferably.” She bit her lip suggestively, unable to take her eyes off Reid. 

“Are you suggesting that you…” That was as far as Reid got until his words failed him – afraid of misinterpreting Susan’s meaning. 

“That I often ponder on what events may have taken place, had you not turfed me to Leman Street in such a hurry?” Both of Susan’s eyebrows were now raised.

“There is a duty that I am sworn to.” Reid glared. 

“And what duty is that, Inspector?” Susan questioned. 

“That anything I deem a threat to my streets must be enquired into further and immediately.” The glare remained on his face. 

“Ah, so are you now saying that – had I not come across as a danger to your streets – that, perhaps, you may have explored my body further?” Susan spoke in a suggestive tone. 

Reid turned away from the bench completely and now stood with his back turned toward the table in the middle of the room where each of Jackson’s unfortunate corpses would lay. 

“Miss. Hart, as you stated, that was many years ago…” Reid narrowed his eyebrows but allowed Susan to come closer to him. His arms remained by his sides and his breathing pattern changed along with his nerves rising. Susan swept her eyes up to his body once more and flashed him an innocent grin.

“Then it would seem we have many years to catch up on, Mr. Reid.” She practically breathed out her words, placing her hands on his chest as she rose up on her tiptoes. In unison, they gazed into each other’s eyes, then lips, then eyes again – but only for a brief moment until their lips met and their eyes fluttered shut. Both of them raised their eyebrows in shock as they leaned in to make their lips touch again – afraid that the first was just a test to see if either would pull away. They didn’t. 

Susan stepped closer to him and smirked as she noticed the back of Reid touch the table, nuzzling one of her thighs between his legs as her head tilted to deepen the kiss. She reached for both of his hands and placed them upon her waist, just as she had recalled many times before from their previous close encounter all those years since. Reid inhaled uneasily and gently pressed his fingertips against the material of her dress, growing in confidence with each kiss and showing that by slowly sliding his hands down either side of her body. Susan gladly welcomed the warmth of his big hands – purring against his lips and placing her own hands on either side of his neck. The light scratching of her nails against his skin earned him a low, gruff sound from the back of his throat as the crotch of his plaid pants gradually became more and more restricted. Their tongues touched and tangled as Reid’s weary fingers landed on the material covering the top of Susan’s thighs, trembling against it almost while Susan’s thigh began to lightly rock against the protruding fabric of Reid’s crotch. She slid her hands up either side of his head, giggling quietly against his lips as she knocked his hat off his head. Reid paid it no mind – he didn’t even open an eye to watch it land in the corner of the room. She smirked from Reid’s somewhat distracted attitude to what would’ve usually bothered him – his precious hat – and moved her hands down to the lapels of his large over-coat and lifted at them slightly, aiming to push it off his shoulders as the passion within their kisses grew. 

“M-Miss. Hart…” Reid stuttered, his hands remaining pressed against her. 

“Mmm…?” Susan murmured against his lips, not wanting to break the kiss.

“W-We can’t…” He took a sharp breath, feeling his ever-growing length now twitching against his underwear with each of her gentle touches. 

“Can’t we?” Susan arched a brow, nudging her thigh further forward so it was pressed firmly against his obvious arousal, “Because it seems to me that we certainly can.” 

“Y-Yes…” Reid whimpered against her lips, feeling her smile against him as he took the hem of her dress between his finger and thumb while her fingers worked on his overcoat again, trying to encourage it off his shoulders once more, “N-No, Susan…”

“Yes, no?” Susan let out a singular laugh, pecking his lips once more before pulling back completely to speak again, “I am afraid you are not making yourself clear, Inspector.”

“Yes, I cannot deny this desire that has become apparent between us…” Reid attempted to catch his breath from the heat of the moment, narrowing his eyebrows, “Y-Yes, now- but not here. Not in the room that is under the nose of passers-by within the station.”

“You mean you would like to take our desires elsewhere?” She smirked, sliding one of her arms between them and replacing her thigh with her hand – cupping his crotch and lightly squeezing it as she spoke, “Somewhere a little more… Discreet?” 

“Y-Y…. M’hm…” Reid nodded helplessly, swallowing hard as he now placed both of his hands behind him on the table to try and stable himself. 

“Where shall we go, Mr. Reid?” Susan flashed him a grin, setting her hands back against his chest. 

“My office – up the stairs.” Reid managed to just about string a sentence together.

“As you wish, inspector.” She whispered against his lips, moving one of her hands – her thumb now delicately massaging the outline of him through his pants, “Show me.” 

Reid forced his eyes to stay open from her teasing and glanced down into her eyes once more, narrowing his eyebrows as she pulled her hand away from him completely. 

“Do not make it known that you are to be with me upstairs, understood?” Reid spoke as he walked toward the door – it was more of a waddle as he struggled with the stubborn elevation now taking place within the front of his pants. Susan bit her lip and nodded obediently before following him to the door. Reid opened it, looking either way before signalling for Susan to follow him once he had ruled out any prying eyes. 

Trying to cause as little sound as possible, Reid lead Susan upstairs – her dainty footsteps close behind him. Reid narrowed his eyebrows from the constant rubbing of his prick against the material of his underwear. His heartbeat loud and hard in waves of excitement and thrill of what events were now playing in his mind. He pushed the door open and allowed Susan to walk in front of him before stepping inside himself – the weight of them both crashing their bodies against the inner side of it being the movement which caused the door to close. 

Heavy grunts. Wondering hands. Reid’s desires were now notably out in the open – his hips practically pinning Susan against the door as their lips met over and over. Susan’s fingers swept through his hair, brushing her hips forward to cause even more friction between them both. 

“Mr. Reid, forgive me if I am misunderstood, but I believe we came here to make it less obvious.” Susan teased against his lips, pushing his over-coat off him properly this time and smirking as it hit the floor. 

“Right.” Reid spoke while letting out an uneasy breath and opened his heavy eyes briefly before sliding his hands down to her thighs and lifting her up around his waist, heading toward the table. 

“Mr. Reid!” Susan gasped loudly through laughter as she wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing down at him for a moment before burying her face in the side of his neck to silence herself as she lightly kissed the skin. Reid carefully sat her down on his desk as Susan untangled her arms and pulled her head back, studying his body from the evident bump in the front of his pants up to his heaving chest, discreetly licking her lips. He stepped further forward and took Susan’s face in both of his hands, tilting her head up to face him before leaning down and pressing their lips back together as if a matter of urgency. Susan’s eyes immediately closed, and she slid her hands to the waistband of his pants – taking hold of it to draw him closer to her. The inspector faintly brushed his tongue against hers, tilting his head to intensify the kiss while Susan began to undo his pants – pushing either side of his crotch open and gently biting down on his bottom lip as she reached one of her hands down and into the front of his underwear. Reid sucked his stomach in and felt his heart rate speed as she pushed the front of his underwear down – feeling the cool air of the room against the hot – now almost angry – arousal that was standing up on attention out of them – the pulsing stiffness that she now had her hand wrapped firmly around. Reid stumbled forward as her gentle fingers brushed up and down him in slow motions, his kisses now becoming slightly clumsier and more distracted from the tingling within the bottom of his stomach, “Mr. Reid.” Her tone lowered this time – more like a seductive whisper. 

There were a few moments of long pause as Reid tried to gather his thoughts, hardly able to even speak from the amount of excitement firing throughout his body. 

“C-Call me ‘Edmund’.” He finally spoke, parting his lips when he felt Susan’s grip now fully around him in one delicate squeeze. Reid allowed a low moan to sound from the back of his throat and narrowed his eyebrows, moving his jittery hands to the hem of her dress and pushing it up further while Susan’s free hand worked on getting his pants and underwear over his hips. 

Susan’s gaze fell back into his again as he lifted his head slightly, swallowing hard as she helped him positioning his hips in front of her while one of her hands continued to move up and down his throbbing shaft at more speed – making him hiss momentarily through clenched teeth when he involuntarily bucked his hips forward.

“Now, now, Edmund, keep it together so at least both of us can enjoy what is currently in my fist.” She only partially teased, keeping her eyes on his as a smirk threatened to reappear on her lips. Reid’s response was immediate; desperately crashing his lips down onto hers – hard enough for it to be seen as some kind of erotic punishment. Susan welcomed his forceful attempt at silencing her with parted lips and let go of him completely – resulting in Reid grunting against her lips in frustration, thinking this was now her way of disciplining him. That agitation didn’t last for long. 

Reid staggered forward once more, as close as he could possibly get – or so he thought.  
Their kisses quickly lit a fire between them once more, but Susan wanted him closer. Placing both hands now on his bare hips – Reid completely allowing her to do so – she guided his hips forward and directly slipped them into hers, the both of them immediately tensing at the intimate contact. Reid felt his palms grow sweaty against her thighs as he helped keep her dress pushed up, his kisses stopping for a very brief moment before striking the match once again as their tongues began to dance together – each contact fuelling Reid’s confidence to start thrusting his hips back and forth at a steady pace. Susan’s eyes squeezed shut tighter for a short moment, lifting her weak legs and wrapping them around Reid’s waist – she was now grateful for the table he had placed her on as the heat of their joint lust would’ve most certainly left her too weak at the knees to remain standing. 

With the speed of his hips now in time with the pace of his kisses, they tried to keep the sounds from their mouths as subtle as possible to try and cause no attention from anyone still in the station at this hour. Susan’s arms found their way around his neck again as he carefully laid her back fully on the table – his hands gracelessly falling flat-palmed against the surface at either side of her head. Reid whimpered softly against her lips, feeling the pleasure within him threaten to make him burst into an unforgivably loud moan. The pace of his hips increased gradually as Susan’s fingers darted back and forth in the back of his hair, groaning his name with each desperate movement. Reid almost felt himself lose control on the spot the moment he noticed Susan’s hips rocking up to meet with his every time he jerked forward but took hold of the edge of the table in one of his hands to try and surpass the urge to allow himself to come to his end quite so soon – whimpering shakily against her lips. 

Susan sensed the Inspector’s sudden change in movements as he tried to pace himself. She pulled her lips away from his and pressed them to the side of his neck instead – the opposite side to the mark as a result of his previous encounter with Miss. Cobden.

“Edmund, Edmund, Edmund…” Susan whispered sensually into his ear, making him shiver in delight as his forehead fell against her collarbone. He grunted softly at the feeling of Susan’s lips tickling him lightly up and down the side of his neck several times – almost able to feel her smirk from his reaction to it. She could hardly believe the way the events had unfolded this evening despite the number of times she had fantasised about it – she just never quite expected it to take place upon his office table. 

“Miss…” Reid practically choked out his words, “M-Miss-…” He continued to struggle.

“You do not have to address me so formally.” Susan spoke softly into his ear, kissing it lightly. 

“S-… Susan.” He gasped loudly as he felt her lips press directly to one patch of skin on the side of his neck. Desperately trying to prolong himself for as long as possible as his hips continued to relentlessly move back and forth – both of them moaning breathlessly in unison each time – this new, harsher sensation against his skin was not helping his cause. Susan hooked her legs tighter around Reid’s waist as she eagerly brushed her hips upward to meet with his each time. She parted her lips a little more and lightly prodded the wet skin with the tip of her tongue – resulting in Reid jolting his hips forward slightly harder.

“Mm… Inspector, do as you wish,” Susan whispered against his skin, amused at how oblivious Reid must have thought she was of him being so close to the edge. Reid remained verbally silent – aside from the groans that came with each thrust. The noises Susan was making – both of their moans together now covering up the sound of the table rocking beneath them – and knowing he was the reason behind them was edging him more and more than he could have ever expected, and when Susan pulled her head back to blow cool air against the newly sensitive skin, he knew it was too late to hold back now. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and his hips frantically thrust back and forth. Susan turned her head away from his neck and parted her lips in pleasure, ruffling her fingers up and down the hair on the back of his head. Reid’s fingertips turned white from how strongly he was trying to cling onto the table, “Edmund, Edmund.” Susan spoke uneasily when she noticed his movements become clumsy and himself become distressed, almost – reaching both of her shaky hands to either of his cheeks and tilting his head down to face her properly. For a brief moment, they gazed into each other’s heavy eyes, enjoying the expressions and sounds they were causing one another to feel.

“S-Susan, forgive me – I-…” He felt as if all his breath had been taken from him as Susan guided his lips down onto hers at the same time as her legs tightened around him, engulfing the flames within his stomach to rise even further up his body. 

“Edmund, y-ye…!” Was all that Susan could muster before both of their lips smacked together one final time until breaking the kiss to allow several loud moans from both of them as their climaxes flooded each of them with ecstasy. Though able to hold herself a little better than Reid, seeing him like this was more than enough to tip her over the edge. Reid’s hands remained clamped onto the table as he pounded his hips forward – desperate for both of them to ride out every last wave of their orgasm. 

“D-Dear god,” Reid panted heavily, his hips gradually slowing in pace as their rapid breathing filled the room, “My apologies f-for the…”

“Edmund, hush,” Susan pressed their lips back together while still trying to catch her breath, “It was perfect.” A smirk played upon her lips again. 

Reid felt himself begin to relax slightly; his body now laid completely over Susan’s in an exhausted heap as their lazy kisses continued. Susan slid a couple of fingers through his sideburns as she kissed him a final time before he slowly pulled his head back, gathering himself together as he attempted to stand up straight. Susan remained quiet as she watched him bashfully fumble with his pants to fasten them back up, tucking his shirt back in and flattening it down slightly as he glanced toward the door for a moment. 

“Is everything alright, Inspector?” Susan arched a playful brow, her eyes still on him. He poured himself a small glass of whisky and carried it to the chair that was pulled out from the desk of which Susan was still partially laid. 

“Yes,” He blinked hard, sitting down and taking a sip from his glass before speaking again, “And you?” 

“Oh, Mr. Reid, are you seriously just going to have at me on your office desk and then sit nursing some of that dreadful whisky as if nothing happened?” Susan rolled her eyes, now sitting up properly but still on the desk, “Perhaps you and my husband are more alike than we would both like to admit.” She mumbled under her breath. He heard.

He hardly ever felt confident in anything but his work, so on the rare occasion he did, he did not take it for granted, and in one swift motion, Reid reached one of his hands out and carefully pulled her down into his lap – his glass of whisky remaining in his free hand. Susan giggled – a little louder than intended – and placed one of her hands over her mouth, the other flat on his chest. 

“Can I help you, Inspector?” She teased, lifting her hand and trying to brush his sweaty hair back into place as one of his arms remained securely – and strangely confidently – around her waist. 

“Yes,” He responded in the same blunt tone as before – except this time, something Susan never thought she would hear and something Reid never thought he would confess followed, “If you are continuing to share the same desire as I do, I would be rather…” He paused for a moment, his gaze off to the side as he tried to think of the right words to say, “…saddened, should our eve- I mean – this – evening come to an end so soon… And I am having trouble admitting so.” His tone of voice appeared daring, yet she could also sense the nervousness within it. 

“Oh, Edmund,” Susan crinkled her nose, “I think you ought to realise what a desirable man you are,” She spoke softly, gazing into his eyes, “To say you are at the front line of this division, you do not seem awfully confident in anything else.” Her voice was almost soothing to Reid. 

“I am not.” He spoke in a slightly defeated tone, looking down into his glass of whisky. 

“What you just did- what we just did, Edmund…” Susan shook her head, biting her lip for a brief moment, “I would gladly do over and over again.” She slowly licked her lips, trailing her eyes from his down to the glass he was still staring into, “Let’s get rid of this. You didn’t need alcohol to fuel your confidence then, and you certainly don’t need it now,” She raised her eyebrows, taking the glass out of his hand and placing it on the table before speaking as she turned to face him again, “Besides, you’re getting older and we’ve already fucked once – we don’t need another contributing factor to you not being able to perform now, do we?” 

Reid’s eyes widened – he didn’t know what he was more shocked at; her playful insult, hearing her swear, or the suggestive tone in her words that appeared as if she wanted to do it all over again. 

“Now, are you going to sit in this chair all night with a pair of sad eyes and a bottle of whisky, or are you going to do something that will benefit both of us with your newly freehand, hm?” She arched a brow, trying not to smile. Reid wasn’t used to being told what to do, especially not by a woman, and he was having a hard time trying to convince himself that he wasn’t enjoying it. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, gently bringing her down into another kiss and inhaling shakily against her lips, “Edmund, you kiss me like a bashful young man – not like you’ve just thrust me upon your work table.” She wanted to get a rise out of him to see if his confidence would also rise along with it. 

“Come home with me,” He whispered against her lips, feeling his thumb anxiously caress her cheek as he awaited her response, “Please.”

-

Barely able to hold himself upright for much longer, the drunken figure staggered into Leman Street station. He looked around the room briefly before squinting his eyes and dragging his feet a few steps closer until he finally reached the front desk – his hands flattening on the surface as he fell against it. 

“Captain Jackson, I have reason to believe that you may be a little intoxicated.” Sargent Atherton looked at Jackson from over his glasses, unphased by his current state. 

“Sargent…” Jackson lifted his head and looked at him with his uneasy eyes, “How has your evening been?”

“Better than yours, it would seem.” He scowled. 

“Oh, I’ve been bad, Sargent,” Jackson flashed him a drunken grin, clumsily tapping his fingers against the table. 

“I do not doubt that when faced with the amount of alcohol you appear to have had, Captain.” He raised his eyebrows. 

“Now, I am not allowed to see my wife, Sargent,” Jackson raised his eyebrows playfully, waving his finger in the air, “No home to go back to or carpet to regurgitate this liquid on,” He snorted out a laugh, trying to keep his wobbly head still as he looked back up at Sargent Atherton, “But where do bad boys go, huh?”

“Enlighten me, Captain, where do they go?” Atherton squinted his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“To their room.” Jackson shrugged, hiccupping and turning to walk down the hallway and toward the Dead Room previously occupied by Reid and Susan. 

“Captain, I do not think inspector Reid would like you going in there in that state…” Atherton turned to watch him as he gripped onto the desk while walking to try and keep his balance. 

“I am going to my room, goddamn it!” Jackson shouted down the hall, stumbling against the wall and grunting as his shoulder hit the door frame of the Dead Room and grumbling to himself as he wriggled the door handle before tumbling into the room – only his hands slamming against the table in the middle of it being the obstacle stopping him falling on the floor. 

The silly grin remained on his face as he stumbled around the room, searching for another bottle of whisky. Even when spending a good chunk of the day and the entirety of the evening with his favourite bottle, he saw little point in stopping now. Sure, he would be expected at the station in the morning, but it wasn’t as if he had anywhere to go until then. Susan had kicked him out – no word of him being accepted back any time soon.

Though finding more liquid was proving difficult, the amount that had already entered his body began to churn – though not as if he was about to vomit – more the sensation of the alcohol now aggressively hitting his bladder. His feet shuffled uneasily as he looked around the room with narrowed eyebrows, moving one of his hands now to the fastening of his pants. He inhaled shakily as he spun around and suddenly arched a brow as he gazed drunkenly into the corner of the room. 

“Oh, Reid,” He grinned, trying his best to stay upright as he stood over the object with his feet spread apart, “I always knew there was a reason you kept things in the corner of the room.” He mumbled to himself, staring down at – what his blurry, intoxicated vision appeared as – a small bucket. Fumbling with the buttons of his pants until he clumsily parted his crotch open and immediately pushing down the front of his underwear as he took himself into his hand, he suddenly placed his free hand on the wall in front of him so he could prevent himself from falling forward. He sighed softly and allowed his wobbly head to hang forward as he aimed down toward the object in the corner, parting his lips as several incoherent, slurred sounds came out of his mouth.

Several minutes later – once relieved – he slowly lifted his head again and attempted to tuck himself away the best he could – his still hazy vision not allowing him to notice the splashes on his shoes as he looked down. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a bottle of whisky stood on the bench where Reid had previously been searching through his papers and he set out a plan in his head of how he was going to try and get it. Still feeling uneasy on his feet as a result of his previous swigs of the same alcohol, he stepped forward just once – instantly gripping onto the workbench to the side of him. He inhaled shakily and scowled in frustration from his current state but pressed his lips harder together, a look of determination on his face as he set out to try and make the short journey of a few more drunken steps to the other side of the room. 

-

The sounds up in Reid’s office remained as subtle as possible, but that didn’t mean that his and Susan’s hands and lips weren’t all over each other. Still sat on his chair with his arm firmly around her waist – Susan’s hand pressed to his cheek and fingertips brushing against his sideburn as their lips met several times. The general feeling within the room had barely changed since they had each expressed and met their desires upon his desk – both of them still evidently not tired of each other’s company yet. 

“I- I never knew there could be so much of a powerful drive behind a kiss.” Reid murmured against her lips, parting his own as he allowed her to devour them. 

“I should let you know, Edmund, there are other places where my lips can be placed upon,” Susan whispered, her free hand lazily – almost teasingly – tracing patterns up his inner thigh until her fingertips were met with the bump in the material of his pants. Reid gasped quietly but also felt his body react to her suggestion, his cheeks turning slightly red at the same time. Susan trailed her kisses to his jaw and lifted her hand before placing her palm against him through his pants this time – already able to feel that he was evidently growing once more to her hardly discreet proposal. He allowed himself to let out a shaky breath in response, tightening his grip around her at just the thought, “Would you like that, Edmund?” She spoke sensually against his lips, raising her eyebrows with a smirk as she felt his length twitch beneath the material cage following her next words, “My lips around your cock?” 

“Y-Ye…” Was all he managed to speak before their lips were together again, Susan’s fingertips walking up to the buttons of his pants. Reid lifted both of his hands and placed them on her cheeks, desperately trying to deepen the kiss as his arousal grew more and more by the second. Although she had agreed to go home with the Inspector, it was apparent that neither of them could wait that long – Susan showing her eagerness as she popped open the first button of his pants. That was as far as they got, however, before a loud crash from downstairs broke them both out of their trance. They both paused for a moment, waiting – hoping – to see if it was a one-off so they could ignore it and continue with their urges. Another crash – louder this time. 

“Edmund, you cannot go tend to other matters with that stubborn bit of wood pressed to your thigh, surely…” Susan teased, laying her hand flat against his crotch. 

“As much as I would rather stay in this current state, Miss. Hart, it would be wise for me to go and see what terror currently awaits me in the Dead Room.” Reid sighed, their lips still just inches apart. 

“Dead Room?” Susan arched a brow, appearing almost amused from his precise knowledge of where the sound had come from. 

“Yes,” Reid nodded, clearing his throat, “I believe that is where the noise sounded.”

“Should I be impressed that you know that from here?” Susan half-joked. 

“I have spent many nights up here alone.” Reid nodded, gazing up at her and gently touching the back of his index finger to her cheek. 

“Then, this will wait, hm?” She tilted her head, her eyes flicking back to his crotch. 

“It will have to.” Reid sighed quietly. 

“As you wish.” Susan pouted her lips playfully before leaning forward to kiss his lips once more – lingering them there teasingly for a few moments. Reid allowed his eyes to close for a brief moment before opening them again when he felt Susan moving from his lap and standing up. He exhaled uneasily as he also stood up, fidgeting slightly as he tried to rearrange his clothing into a more comfortable and discreet position. Turning to face the window to catch his reflection and push his hair back into place, he also caught a glimpse of something else upon his neck. 

“What is this?” He scowled, pointing to the mark which appeared to have even more colouring yet to come out. 

“What do you think?” Susan smirked, walking close to him and glancing at the mark before both of their gazes met within their reflections in the window, “I thought it only right of me to… Even the marks upon your neck,” She smiled proudly, biting her lip for a moment, “You will be glad to know they are now symmetrical.” 

“M-Miss. Hart…” Reid’s mouth fell open from Susan’s comment as words failed him. 

“I do not recall you complaining at the time, Mr. Reid.” Susan looked at him with an innocent expression as he turned to face her properly. 

“No,” He shook his head, “Excuse me, I shall go see to what happened downstairs. I ask of you only this; please wait for me here. I will come back to you.”

“Oh, go see to your precious room, Edmund.” Susan rolled her eyes playfully and walked back to his chair, sitting down on it with her arms crossed.

“I will be back as soon as I can.” Reid spoke as he walked to the door. He stepped out of it and hoped his flustered appearance didn’t come across as questionable, walking down the stairs calmly as he reached to feel his hat on top of his head just out of habit and scowled when it wasn’t there – he forgot about where it had ended up before he and Susan had even made it into his office. 

He arched a brow in suspicion as he noticed the Dead Room door open slightly and walked toward it, slowly pushing it open fully. His eyes scanned the room as he checked for any changes since he was in there; the papers were still on the worktop exactly how he had left them before. His gaze moved to the floor as he stepped further into the room, squinting his eyes in confusion as he noticed his hat laid in the corner. He stared at it for a few moments, trying to backtrack his steps to work out when it had landed there – though the visions of himself and Susan were not helping the pulse still stubbornly against his thigh, they were aggravating it, if anything. He bent down to reach for his hat, lifting it up before immediately dropping it back on the floor once he was met with the wet material and stench radiating off it. Confused and infuriated, his eyes darted around the room for answers as to why his bowler hat had ended up in this state. Then, on the opposite side of the room, he found it; Jackson – slumped and appearing to be unconscious in a heap on the floor with his body pressed into the corner of it. The anger bubbled in his body as he gritted his teeth, glaring down at his intoxicated body. 

“Ja-!” Reid was ready to bellow his anger until he felt a hand being placed over his mouth from behind. 

“Mr. Reid, I cannot even begin to imagine the amount of distress you feel following your beloved hat being defaced, however, considering you have just had that man’s wife upon your office desk and intend on taking her to your bed, I do not think that raising your voice and waking him would be so wise, do you, Inspector?” Susan spoke quietly and calmly from over his shoulder. 

“S-Susan…” Reid inhaled shakily, swallowing hard as he slowly composed himself from the sudden fright of Susan’s appearance. 

“My husband continues to be the bane of your life, I see?” Susan felt herself threatening to laugh. 

“Wh-Why did he come here? How did he end up in such a state?” Reid shook his head, turning to face Susan this time, “Why has your husband taken it upon himself to urinate into my hat, Miss. Hart?”

“So many questions, Edmund, and I am sure he would have the same amount to ask regarding you and I and our actions this evening,” Susan shrugged, “Perhaps he did such a thing in an act of subconscious revenge.” 

“Miss. Hart, I kindly asked you to remain upstairs in my office…” Reid spoke after a deep sigh. 

“Women you desire cannot just be kept in their cages, Mr. Reid,” Susan squinted her eyes, looking up at him, “Even if you did just have me at your mercy and wishing for more.” She whispered, her eyes trailing up and down his body as she licked her lips.

“Please, Susan, forgive me…” Reid narrowed his eyebrows, “I do think it is best for you and I if you were to wait for me.” 

“Can I trust you not to end up fighting with my useless excuse of a husband?” Susan raised one of her eyebrows, placing her hands on her hips. 

“You can.” Reid nodded. 

“And you will return to me?” She narrowed her eyes. 

“I will.” He attempted to smile. 

“Very well. I will go back to your office,” Susan turned back to the door, “I do not hope you will keep me waiting long, Inspector.” She flashed him a suggestive grin before walking out of the room and toward the stairs as discreetly as possible. 

Reid reached for one of Jackson’s towels and grimaced as he picked his hat up once more, tossing it into the empty bucket that was placed beneath the bench in the middle of the room. 

“Although I would prefer it if you didn’t do such a thing in here, you could have at least used the bloody bucket instead of my hat,” Reid grumbled to himself, lifting the bucket to place it upon the bench, “Well, that can be your first job once you are in a fit state to do so – even if it takes a bucket of water being thrown over your head.” 

He wiped his hands and headed toward the door, reaching for the handle to shut it until he heard a voice from the same corner of the room.

“Reid?” It slurred, making Reid grit his teeth before turning around.

“Captain?” He bit the inside of his cheek hard to try and stop himself from saying anything he shouldn’t – not wanting to cause any suspicion toward himself and Susan, “Why are you here, Jackson?”

“I have no home to go back to, Reid…” Jackson spoke with half-open eyes, “This was the only place I could think of to shelter for the night.” 

“You have your home with M… M-Miss. Hart.” Reid pushed his nervous hands into his pockets.

“Had, Reid. I had a home with Susan. She threw me out.” Jackson groaned, resting his pounding head against the wall. 

“I see.” Reid blinked hard. 

“Susan is definitely a woman who knows what she wants.” Jackson let out a half-hearted laugh.

“Th-That she is.” Reid widened his eyes slightly as he nodded in agreement, feeling his body growing slightly clammy as he tried not to let his mind wander to what had just taken place between himself and the Captain’s wife. After a few long moments of silence, Reid spoke once more, “Captain, I shall leave you here overnight on one condition; if you do feel the need to… Relieve yourself again, please refrain from doing it in or on one of my belongings as your first job when you are sober is to scrub my hat clean.” 

“M’hm, sure.” Jackson nodded weakly, barely even listening and unable to stop his eyes from closing again as he spoke in an uneasy tone, “R-Reid?” 

“What, Jackson?” Reid turned to face him once more, looking down at him as he raised both of his eyebrows this time. 

“Have you seen my wife?”


End file.
